The present invention relates to a rotor engine of the type in which a plurality of cylinders are equiangularly mounted around a chamber of a rotor assembly in parallel with the axis thereof in such a manner that the rotation of a crank shaft of each cylinder may be transmitted to the rotor assembly provided with intake and exhaust ports and intake and exhaust gas guide members, whereby the intake and exhaust of the cylinders may be effected through the rotor assembly as the latter is rotated.
The valve operating mechanisms of the conventional piston engines are very complex so that when the engines are driven at a high speed, the abrasion and wear of the intake and exhaust valves and their valve seats are very fast. The parts of the valve operating mechanisms such as cam shafts, springs, silent chains, timing gears and so on are fabricated with a higher degree of accuracy because the accuracy will affect the valve timing. Therefore the abrasion and wear of these parts also adversely affect the valve timing.
In view of the above one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a novel rotary valve type engine which may eliminate intake and exhaust valves and a valve operating mechanism, ensure the complete combustion with the result of the reduction in emission of pollutants, and improve the output efficiency.